


The five people Eva came out to+ the people who came out to Eva

by Letmespeak



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 5 + 1 Things, 5 Things, Canon Queer Character, F/F, F/M, Queer Character, pinning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmespeak/pseuds/Letmespeak
Summary: Alternate title "All the Skam girls are queer and I love them"Eva kisses a boy for the first time when she is 14.  He tastes like cigarettes and cheap Swedish beer. Three months later she kisses a girl during a game of truth or dare. She tastes like strawberry lipstick and candy.





	1. Herself

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!  
> I'm Norwegian so English is not my first language tell me if it is any mistakes and I will fix it. Eva is my favorite character in all of Skam and I have always imaged her as bisexual. This fic will explore her way of coming out to five important people in her life and how one important person came out to her ;).
> 
> Norwegian in this chapter:  
> Vennen - the Friend, nickname often used in a condescending way to explain something simple

It started in kindergarten she thinks, they were 15 girls and 3 boys and all the teachers were female. Eva would follow the teachers around the entire day thinking about how pretty they were. Of course this was before Eva knew anything about sexualities and all that, but Eva is pretty sure her kindergarten teacher Ingunn Hansen was her first crush. 

-

Eva kisses a boy for the first time when she is 14. He tastes like cigarettes and cheap Swedish beer. Three months later she kisses a girl during a game of truth or dare. She tastes like strawberry lipstick and candy.-

Eva loves Oslo, she misses Bergen of course, but Oslo has Ingrid and Bergen hasn't. 

"This is only practicing for Jonas, okay?" Ingrid repeats for the fifth time that evening. They are having a sleepover at Eva's house and as usually Eva's mom isn't home. They have been drinking cider that Ingrid had taken from her older brother. When Ingrid gets drunk she shares everything that has happened in her life and that is how Eva finds out that Ingrid, pretty intelligent Ingrid Theis Gaupseth, has never in her sixteen years of life kissed someone. This is obviously a problem considered that Ingrid really wants to kiss someone, more specifically Jonas Noah Vasquez. 

"You must promise not tell anyone. We can't have people thinking we run around kissing girls all the time," Ingrid giggles as she talks. Eva doesn't tell her that she has kissed a girl two years previous, instead she nods and smiles at Ingrid. 

Ingrid leans forward first, but it is Eva that grabs her face and pulls her closer. The kiss last about 2.3 seconds before Ingrid pulls away. 

"If you want to impress Jonas you can't kiss like that," Eva whispers their faces only millimeters apart.

"Okay" Ingrid replies before leaning in again. The kiss is longer and Eva starts to deepen it. Slowly loosening Ingrid's lips until she can let her tongue explore the other girl's mouth. Kissing girls is just as fun as kissing boys Eva decides when Ingrid pulls away. 

-

The next day at school Ingrid runs to Jonas in the middle of the cafeteria drags him towards her and kisses him exactly like Eva kissed her the day before. Eva leaves the cafeteria not sure if she is more envious of Ingrid or Jonas?

-

"Okay, if you had too choose a girl to do _it_ with," Sara takes a dramatic pause just to make sure everyone gets what she means "who would you choose?"

"You mean from this room?" Ida looks at her friend with nervous eyes. 

"No, no," Sara shakes her head, "of all women. Singers, actresses, athletes etc." 

Eva looks at Ingrid. Ingrid doesn't notice. 

"Gigi Hadid," Katinka a very shy girl that Sara knows answers first.

"Why?" Sara leans forward, she watches Katinka like a hawk.

"I.. have watched the VS fashion show and..." Katinka's eyes flack from side to side "She is just... you know..."

Sara and Ingrid start laughing.

"Relax, vennen!" Ingrid smiles at Katinka "You are not gay for making **one** exception for a fucking supermodel."

"When are you gay then?" Eva asks without thinking.

"Well.." Sara places her hand on her head like she is thinking of an exact number.

"Ten woman," Ingrid chimes in, "if you can think of ten woman that you would fuck then you're not straight."

Ingrid says it with such confidence that no body dares to question her.

Eva starts counting in her mind. 


	2. Jonas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you think of this guy?" Eva shows her phone up in Jones's face. 
> 
> "Look at his bio, he is fucking weird" Jonas points at her phone, "he stated his horoscope and those weird personality test things"
> 
> Eva shrugs, she knows Jonas tells her the truth. Jonas still spends a lot of time at her house, they still joke together and they still spend time together at school. Really the biggest difference between dating and not-dating is the fact that they help each other find people to hook up with. Eva trust Jonas opinions on guys and Eva doesn't exactly protest when Jonas shows her pictures of pretty girls. 
> 
> Eva went to the next profile on Tinder. It was a female profile. 
> 
> "What do you think of her?" Eva gave her phone to Jonas.

Eva could think of 18 girls during the sleepover. 18 girls that she wouldn't mind, to put it delicately, be intimate with. It was an alarming high number if what Ingrid said was true. The list started out quite normal with a couple of models and actresses, but when Eva started adding the girl working on the local mall, Ingrid, one of her teachers and the girl that sat across of her on the buss the other day, Eva realized that maybe Ingrid was right. Maybe she, Eva Kviig Mohn, wasn't a 100% straight.

-

23 guys, Eva could think of 23 guys she felt attracted to. So maybe she wasn't a 100% straight, but it didn't seem like she was a 100% gay either. The list included her bff's boyfriend, but she would find time to feel guilty of that later. 

-

Kissing Jonas was different from kissing Ingrid. When kissing Ingrid Eva took charge naturally, but with Jonas if she wanted to have control she had to struggle for it. Most times she let Jonas get his way, almost as to remind her that this was a boy. Just not any boy, this was **Jonas**. The guy she had crushed on ever since she moved from Bergen. She had lost her friendship with Ingrid, but it was worth it because Jonas lips was so soft against hers.

-

Breaking up with Jonas was hard. It involved break-up sex, tears and understanding that a friend of her could hurt her so much. Breaking up with Jonas meant throwing off the shackles of a relationship. And on the positive side of things a possibility to hook up with whoever at parties. It was a scary new felling, but as Eva giggled together with Vilde and Noora she wasn't as scared as she thought she would be.

-

"What do you think of this guy?" Eva shows her phone up in Jones's face. 

"Look at his bio, he is fucking weird," Jonas points at her phone, "he stated his horoscope and those weird personality test things"

Eva shrugs, she knows Jonas tells her the truth. Jonas still spends a lot of time at her house, they still joke together and they still spend time together at school. Really the biggest difference between dating and not-dating is the fact that they help each other find people to hook up with.  Eva trust Jonas opinions on guys and Eva doesn't exactly protest when Jonas shows her pictures of pretty girls. 

Eva went to the next profile on Tinder. It was a female profile. 

"What do you think of her?" Eva gave her phone to Jonas. He started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Eva felt confused. She took her phone back and looked at the picture of the girl again. She was quit pretty and had a body Eva would kill for. Eva really wouldn't mind training with her, _if you know what I mean_. 

"Well, if you're thinking of setting her up with me, you should look at her bio! She is a lesbian!" Jonas exclaimed pointing at Eva's phone again. He tried clicking on the X-symbol Eva smacked his hand away from the screen. 

"I didn't mean for you, idiot!" Eva rolled her eyes, "I meant for **me**!"

This snapped Jonas out of his laughing fit. 

"What? For you?" Eva had never seen Jonas so surprised. His entire face seemed to be frowning and his mouth was hanging open.

"Wait are you?" He pointed at her. Eva recited the urge to roll her eyes at him. "Are you... Gay?"

Eva wanted to laugh at the dramatic pause he had just finished.

"No, I'm not," Eva smiled at him. The confusion on his face grew. It was actually quit cute. 

"But, why are you?" He pointed at her phone again.

"Why am I browsing the vagina section of Tinder, you mean?" Jonas just nodded not commenting on her blunt language.

"I'm not gay, but I'm not straight. I like both." Eva looked down in her lap.

"Oh, both? Okay," Jonas tried to capture her eyes.

"It is called bisexual," Eva chimed in, "I googled it"

Jonas sat silent for a couple of minutes.

"Okay, that is completely fine with me. Just so you know! I'm not a homopho- or biphobe if that is a thing," Jonas laughed slightly. Eva joined in and swept quickly right on Tinder before looking at Jonas again.

"You made me really nervous!" She playfully hit him, "the next time someone comes out to you, you have to be more chill!"

"Hey! Give me a break! I thought the first girl who told me I love you was a lesbian, I think I was allowed to freak out," at the reminder of their previous relationship the air in the room became awkward.

"Hmm... Anyway, what do you mean with next time?" Jonas cleared his throat, clearly looking for a new topic of conversation. 

"You are going to have tons of people coming out to you!" Eva said with a ton of confidence 

Jonas just nodded before letting his eyes wander to her phone. He grabbed it from her before Eva could think.

"Ooo, look who got a text from pretty Tinder chick!" 

"Give me that!" Eva tried to grab her phone while Jonas held it above his head. 

Eva smiled when she finally managed to take her phone, maybe telling people wasn't going to be as hard as she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I updated this again. Please tell me what you think in the comments I love reading your responds.  
> Jonas and Eva are my BROTP Iove the scene in season 2 when they are just chilling together and Eva looks at the pictures of the girls Jonas has hooked up with.  
> Some references to the scene in season 3 when Isak comes out to Jonas in this chapter.


	3. Ingrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva and Ingrid are giggling in a corner of a party just as the good ol' days. Ingrid is wearing a tight white dress that Eva recognizes as Ingrid's "look how pretty I am" dress. Eva is sort of drunk and has her arm around Ingrid's waist. 
> 
> It is a weird feeling considering that only a couple of months ago they weren't talking, but after a couple of beers Ingrid's head is resting on Eva's shoulder like it belongs there.

Eva and Ingrid are giggling in a corner of a party just as the good ol' days. Ingrid is wearing a tight white dress that Eva recognizes as Ingrid's "look how pretty I am" dress. Eva is sort of drunk and has her arm around Ingrid's waist. 

It is a weird feeling considering that only a couple of months ago they weren't talking, but after a couple of beers Ingrid's head is resting on Eva's shoulder like it belongs there. 

"Look over there! At Nissen's new star couple?" Ingrid wiggled her arm away from Eva's grasp and pointed to the other side of the room. Eva had to stretch her neck to see whom Ingrid was pointing at. 

At the other side of the room Sara and Isak was hooking up. They were really going at it.

“Look at his tongue!” Eva exclaimed, “Is he trying to eat her!”

Ingrid mostly ignored Eva’s comment and kept looking at Isak and Sara. Eva took a swig of her beer.

“So, if you can stop staring” Eva shaked Ingrid slightly so that she would stand up.

“Are you just interested in looking at people hooking up or do you actually want to hook up?” Ingrid seemed to straighten up when Eva spoke. Diverting her eyes from the blonde couple on the other side of the room.

“I’m not really interested in hooking up right now,” Ingrid removed her arm from Eva’s waist.

“Oh, okay,” Eva on the other hand had a very clear ide of how the night was suppose to play out:

  1. She would drink just enough to be tipsy.
  2. She would talk to Ingrid a little while.
  3. And then she would find a boy (or girl) to make out with. (Judging by the way Chris was eyeing her probably a boy)



But, something told her that something was bugging Ingrid. Call it the old best friend institution making a comeback. It was actually quit strange how Ingrid and Eva had been inseparable through most of ungdomsskolen and then had barley spoken, but to be fair Eva had stolen Ingrid’s boyfriend.

Ingrid continued to be quiet. She started itching her arm nervously. Eva nursed her beer trying not to meet Chris’s searching look. If she looked at him he would come over and then Eva wouldn’t figure out what was bugging Ingrid.

“Do you remember what we did that one time when we slept over at my place?” Ingrid leaned against her again. Eva could feel Ingrid’s fingers traveling up from her waist.

 _Oh_ , she means that thing.

“Yes, I remember quit well,” Eva whispered into Ingrid’s ear. But, Ingrid wasn’t paying attention to Eva, she was watching Sara and Isak. More specifically Sara, Ingrid’s eyes stuck on Sara and not on Isak.

“Do you think we kiss girls and boys the same way?” Ingrid asked.

Oh, _oh._

Ingrid quickly covered her mouth like she had just realized what she had said.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that you…that you know that..but” Ingrid stuttered the sentence.

“Actually, I have kissed quit a lot of girls since we kissed,” Eva spoke as clearly as she could. Ingrid looked surprise before once again letting her eyes drift to Sara on the other side of the room.

“How…did you know?” Ingrid seemed smaller then usual. Eva felt pity for her. She had been there.

“You helped me, remember?” Eva smiled at her. Ingrid smiled back before it was replaced with a frown.

“How?” she replied.

“The sleepover after the one where we kissed, you said something about how you realized you are gay,” Ingrid nodded faintly, “well I realized I fit the into the categories you made and here I am.”  
Eva gestured to herself.

“In all my queer glory.”

Ingrid was staring at Sara and Isak again. Eva sighed.

“Listen, Ingrid,” Ingrid looked at Eva, “there is no correct way of realizing you like girls or boys, or in my case both. You just figure it out in your own time. You don’t have to fit into any box to be queer.”

Ingrid nodded faintly.

“I need to think,” Ingrid whispered. Eva understood the message.

Eva shared one last look at Ingrid before leaving to find Chris.

_Well, at least she wasn’t the only one that questioned her sexuality._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I said I would publish this chapter before Febuary. Since I last updated I have joined something called skamwlwnet. I recommend all of you to follow the tag on tumblr to find great WLW content for slam:)
> 
> Enough promotion, this chapter we have Eva coming out to Ingrid which I find important because one of the reasons Eva realized she liked girls in the first place in my head is because of Ingrid. This chapter does not count for someone coming out to Eva, because even though Eva understands that it is something Ingrid is not telling her, she does not pressure her to come out to her. As I said in this fic everyone should do that in their own time. Personally I head canon both Ingrid and Sara as lesbian, but hey that is my opinion!


	4. Her mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva waked up to the sound of someone upstairs. She tensed; she knew that she supposed to be the only one home. She could climb out the window to escape if she needed to or hide under the bed Jonas had managed it so could she.

Eva woke up to the sound of someone upstairs. She tensed; she knew that she was supposed to be the only one home. She could climb out the window to escape if she needed to or hide under the bed, if Jonas had managed it then so could she. Eva’s escape plans were stopped by the sound of a familiar voice shouting:

“Honey, I made breakfast”

Eva walked up the stairs from the basement/her room. Her mother was standing in the kitchen still in her work suit making eggs and bacon.

“Good, you are awake,” her mother smiled at her.

Eva just shrugged and went to the fridge for some juice. After having filled a glass with apple juice Eva turned to her mother.

“So, you are early,” Eva sipped her apple juice. If she was not mistaken her mother wasn’t supposed to be home before in three days. Her head was spinning. She had to call Vilde later to tell her that she couldn’t host the pre-drink after all. It was going to disappoint Vilde a lot Eva had promised that everything would be clear for tonight, but now with her mother home she couldn’t have 20 drunk friends/ acquaintances over.

“Don’t sound so disappointed! I came home early to be with you.” Eva just picked up the plate her mom had made on the counter for her and at down at the table.

“I sort of have plans tonight mom,” Vilde could understand Eva not hosting the party, but not showing up? She would be very disappointed and Eva doesn’t like upsetting Vilde.

“Why are you so disappointed? Did you plan to have some boys over?” she said it in such a mom voice that Eva tried not to roll her eyes.

“I mean it Eva! You can always call me to talk about boys or even better tell me now that I’m here!” her mother sat down on the chair next to her.

“Mamma,” Eva tried to make her hand stop shaking, “ I have been meaning to tell you something.”

Eva took a sharp breath.

“I do like boys. I even have a,” Eva tried to find a word that wasn’t boyfriend, but wasn’t fuckbuddy wither to explain her and Chris’ relationship, “a male friend that I hang with with sometimes.”

“That is great honey!” Eva’s mother said with an excited voice.

“But, mamma I also like girls.” Eva felt tears in her eyes. She didn’t know why, she hadn’t cried wen she had told other people, but this was her mother.

“Oh, sweetheart,” her mother stood up and hugged her. Eva couldn’t stop the tears. She started crying.

“Shh, my baby, I love you no matter what,” she pulled away from the hug slightly to see Eva’s face, “I love you more then I have loved anything else in my life. Nothing changes that.”

“I know, mamma, I know,” Eva leaned back into her mother’s arms. It felt good and safe.

“Have you told your father?” her voice was as soft as the wind.

“No,” Eva had managed to stop crying.

“You don’t have to before you are ready,” her mother started stroking her hair carefully.

Eva didn’t say anything. She just hugged her mother closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God! This was a personal chapter to write, but now it is published! Leave kudos or a comment to tell me what you think!


	5. Vilde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a familiar position Vilde and Eva found each other in. Kissing in the corner of a party with Vilde’s giggling each time they gasped for air. Eva quickly reclaimed the other girl’s lips and continued kissing them.

It was a familiar position Vilde and Eva found each other in. Kissing in the corner of a party with Vilde’s giggling each time they gasped for air. Eva quickly reclaimed the other girl’s lips and continued kissing them.

The party around them was the last thing on Eva’s mind. Vilde’s lips were known terroity to Eva and she did her usual move to make Vilde gasp and when she did Eva depend the kiss.

Vilde pulled slightly away with a smile on her lips. She pulled out her vibrating phone.

"It is just Magnus," Vilde said while typing a response. 

Eva nodded. She honestly didn't care that much about Vilde and Magnus' new thing, but Vilde seemed to think about it 24/7. 

Vilde was still typing. 

"So, how are things going with you and Magnus?" 

“Good,” Vilde didn’t look up from her phone. Eva couldn’t help herself and leaned forward to see what Vilde and Magnus was chatting about.

Mostly squishy boring stuff and… wow was that Magnus attempting a sext? Eva giggled a little, it was true that straight guys really didn’t know what turned girls on. 

The name on the chat caught Eva’s attention “ _Kjærster_ ”. Vilde finally put her phone away.

“Isn’t a little awkward to call him your boyfriend if you are not exclusive?” Eva didn’t mean for it to come off as rude as it did.

“Well, we are exclusive,” Vilde was caught off guard by her question, “why would you think we weren’t exclusive?”

Eva’s jaw dropped.

“What do I mean?” Eva pointed at herself, “what do you mean about you being exclusive! We just made out!”

Vilde looked down with a confused look on her face.

“It doesn’t mean anything when it is with a girl, silly,” Vilde punched Eva’s arm playfully, obviously trying to change the mood.

“What do you mean with **_it doesn’t mean anything_**?” Eva didn’t have feelings for Vilde (maybe, probably. Eva didn’t want a relationship was more correct to say), but hearing Vilde saying that them kissing meant less because she was a girl upset her.

“It just doesn’t,” Vilde sighed, “it is not like we are gay or anything.”

“I can’t believe you,” Eva searched for words to explain what she wanted to say. The air between them grew charged.

An akward silence developed between the two of them.

“I am bisexual,” Eva blurted it out, “I like boys and girls. And your comment annoys me because…”

Eva’s mind went blank. She didn’t know what to say, how to explain.

Vilde looked at her.

“I..” Vilde ran her hand through her hair, “I didn’t know you were bisexual.”

“Yeah, I am,” Eva replied.

“I didn’t mean to say anything,” Vilde looked Eva straight into her eyes, “you know that might have annoyd you. It is just when I kiss you, it just feels so different from kissing Magnus."

  
Vilde sighed.

“That is sort of the problem,” Eva said, “when you say that kissing girls doesn’t matter as much as kissing boys. When you say Magnus won’t care if you kiss me, you are indirectly saying that what I feel for girls isn’t as important as what I feel for boys.”

Eva took a deep breath.

“I don’t know if I will end up with a boy or a girl, but I would like to know that my _friend_ supports me and knows I am not making anything up,” Eva said. Vilde was avoiding meeting her eyes.

Eva picked up her purse, she had lost it on the floor when she and Vilde made out.

“One more thing though,” Eva turned back to Vilde, “you said it felt different then kissing Magnus. Good or bad different?”

Vilde finally looked at her.

“I am not sure.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! For any of you who have followed this story for a while might have noticed I changed the title! That is because the last chapter is going to be slightly different then planned (I am not revealing anything.)
> 
> This was a fun and difficult chapter to write and I hope I wrote it well.   
> As always please comment (Maybe take a little guess to who is going to come out to Eva in the last chapter) and kudos if you enjoyed this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos if you liked it and would like to see more.
> 
> My main tumblr is let-me-ski  
> And my Skam tumblr is theskamgirlsmatter


End file.
